Smutty Punny
by roxyroxas1313
Summary: FLight smut with pun's (best summary ever.)


**Co-author:** Kay-Yun **Beta:** Naramis **Thanks: **Play-read-write

* * *

Yawning, Fang stretched her arm out above her head and allowed it to settle around her girlfriend's shoulders. Lightning only chuckled and rolled her eyes. She had never been so bored in her entire life, and she knew the feeling was mutual by the way Fang continually shuffled in her seat.

She should have expected this when Serah suggested going to the movies. She should have predicted that it would end up being some ridiculously boring romantic comedy. With Serah and Vanille pulling out those damn little sister puppy dog eyes, of course they ended up seeing the movie of their choice, rather than the action movie she and Fang would have chosen.

On-screen, a couple were exchanging words of love that almost had her gagging. She glanced beside her at Fang, who looked like she was starting to fall asleep, her head dropping to rest on Lightning's shoulder. She chuckled at her girlfriend, moving to rest her hand on Fang's leg and gently stroking her thigh.

"Don't fall asleep Fang, you'll miss the movie." Lightning whispered, sighing when Fang nuzzled her face further into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body, pulling her closer.

"Mmm, bored." Fang grazed her lips over Lightning's neck, kissing up to her ear. She smiled when she felt a slight shudder in response. "Let's make out."

An amused yet slightly breathy chuckle turned into a moan when Fang gently nibbled at the rim of her ear, but she quickly bit her lip to stifle the sound. "Fang, I'm not going to make out with you in the back of a movie theatre like some horny adolescent."

"I may not be an adolescent, but…" The hot breath on her ear made Lightning shudder, despite her best efforts to maintain control. "I'm horny as hell right now."

Lightning pulled Fang away from her neck by her hair, smirking at her girlfriend's adorable pout. "Behave yourself, we are in public, remember?"

Not one to give up easily, Fang quickly grabbed her girlfriend by the back of the neck, dragging her closer and crashing their lips together. She smiled when Lightning moaned into the kiss, running her fingers thought her hair. Lightning never could resist her lips.

Lightning relaxed into the kiss. So they were in a public place, it was only a little kissing, they certainly wouldn't be the first two people to make out in the back of a movie theatre. She ran her tongue over Fang's bottom lip, smiling when she opened her mouth to greet it. When Fang nibbled and bit down on her lower lip, Lightning couldn't suppress a moan, but stifled it by pulling her girlfriend even closer and smashing their lips further together with an almost violent intensity.

Hands begin roaming, until Fang's had made their way up Lightning shirt, running her fingers over her lower back and around to her stomach. She felt Lightning's hands move down her neck, running down her back and over the bare skin not covered by her sari.

With one hand losing itself in Fang's wild mane, Lightning groaned when she felt Fang's hand moving slowly up her skirt, finger running up her inner thigh. The other hand had moved up and was getting dangerously close to slipping under her bra. She shuddered and bit on Fang's lower lip when said hand grabbed her breasts and started massaging through the silky material.

"Ahem!" Fang pulled back, turning to see Serah and Vanille smirking at them. "Having fun?"

Lightning blushed heavily, she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to lose control in public, but she couldn't help it. Ever since their first kiss she had been completely addicted to Fang's lips, the feel, the taste, it was like a drug. Fang knew of course and regularly used it to her advantage.

"Movie's kinda boring." Fang whispered with a grin. She wasn't in the least bit embarrassed, unlike her poor girlfriend.

Smirking, Serah giggled when she noticed her sister burying her face in Fang's neck. "So, you were using my sister to keep yourself entertained, hmm?"

"You'd be surprised just how _entertaining_ your sister can be." Fang replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

It was soon followed by a harsh breath when her girlfriend's elbow made contact with her stomach. She looked over to see Lightning's head still buried in her neck, groaning with embarrassment.

"Well, the movie is just getting to the exciting part." Serah continued, still grinning at the pair.

Fang couldn't help herself, she never could, "Well, it was getting pretty _exciting_ over here too."

Another hit, this time on top of her head. Fang looked round to see Lightning glaring at her, her eyes narrowed.

Fang chuckled along with Serah and Vanille until someone else in the movie theatre turned around to shush them. Turning her attention back to the movie, Fang pulled Lightning back into her arms. She didn't resist, just lay her head on Fang's shoulder.

The movie didn't get much better, in fact it was less than a minute later that Fang found herself becoming bored again. She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. She heard Lighting grumble from her spot on her shoulder, not happy with all the fidgety. Lightning's hand was resting on her bare stomach, her fingers caressing the skin there. It was driving Fang insane.

Deciding to have some fun with her girlfriend, Fang started stroking the sensitive spot behind her ear. She smiled upon hearing a gentle purr in response. Deciding to be a little braver, she moved down to Lightning's collarbone, pulling down the zip of her turtleneck a few inches and stroking the skin with the tip of her fingers. The response to that was even better, and Fang grinned when Lightning bit down on her neck, obviously attempting to stifle the sound of pleasure.

Fang ran her other hand up Lightning's leg, stopping once again at the apex of her inner thigh. She felt Lightning release a startled whimper into her neck before trying in vain to bat her hand away.

"Fang, stop. Someone will see." Fang only snickered at her girlfriend's protests, running her hand further up until it settled at the hem of Lightning panties.

"Shush, just keep quiet."

Fang could tell, protests aside that Lightning was getting excited by this. A quick feel of the front of her girlfriend's underwear spoke of her arousal. She applied firm pressure with her finger tips, smirking when Lightning once again bit down on her neck.

Lightning's hand moved to grip the armrest for dear life when Fang slipped inside, running her fingers over her clit. She couldn't believe Fang was doing this in a public place, it was insane. Aside from the fact that they could be seen or heard at any time, their sisters were sitting right next to them! This was wrong on so many levels.

Lightning didn't have time to berate herself before Fang was rubbing harder, nearly making her scream. She needed to do something, to stop this before she ended up having an orgasm right there in front of everyone. There was no way she would be able to hide that.

Grabbing Fang by the hand, Lightning yanked her out of the seat and practically ran out of the movie theatre. Fang simply allowed herself to be lead until they reached bathroom in the theatre lobby. She grinned when Lightning pulled her into one of the stalls, pushing up against the wall and trapping her hands above her head.

"You…" Lightning's voice was almost dangerous and all the more potent coupled with her trademark death glare.

Instead of finding it intimidating, Fang could only grin. She struggled against Lightning's grip, freeing herself and reversing their positions, pinning Lightning against the wall.

"Well, I really did a number on you, hmm?" She lowered her voice, practically purring as she moved to shower that deliciously exposed neck with kisses. "Got you all hot and bothered, yea?"

Struggling against her girlfriend's powerful grip, Lightning sighed in frustration, "Fang, get off me."

"Wrong way round sweetness," Fang chuckled, pushing her leg between Lightning's thighs. "I think you mean, get me off."

Lightning barely had time to roll her eyes before her body was wracked with intense pleasure. Fang had quickly released one of her arms, instead holding them both in place with one hand. She pushed Lightning's panties aside, running her finger along her dripping wet sex.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet," Fang hissed into her girlfriend's neck, licking and nipping the skin. She grinned when Lightning started bucking her hips, desperately seeking more of her touch. "You need this, don't you?...Say it."

"Fang we have to stop, someone could come, we'll get caught." Lightning whimpered.

"Oh, someone's gonna come alright."

Lightning barely heard her girlfriend's response when Fang pulled the zip of her turtleneck all the way down, grabbing her breast through the tank top beneath. She didn't want Fang to stop. Hell she was the one that dragged her in here into the bathroom in the first place but as it became increasingly difficult to stifle her own moans of pleasure, she was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

Of course any notion of protest was completely forgotten when Fang pulled up her tank top, pushing her bra up and out of the way. Lightning released a startled cry when Fang latched onto her breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and skilfully licking and sucking in a way that drove her crazy.

With Fang's other hand still rubbing her clit, Lightning could barely think straight. Her hands now free, she grabbed the back of the brunette's head, pulling her closer and pushing more of her breast into her mouth. She was so close already, it wouldn't take much longer before she was pushed over the edge.

"Fang, please." Lightning felt Fang chuckle against her. She grunted as her girlfriend suddenly pushed her further against the wall.

"Say it, I want to hear it."

Damn it all if Lightning was past caring about dignity, she needed Fang, badly. "Please, fuck me. I need-"

Before Lightning could even finish, Fang pushed two fingers inside her. Lightning released a startled cry as she thrust her fingers in at an almost brutal pace. The walls of the bathroom stall shook and hands could only grab shoulders, nails digging into skin as waves of pleasure washed over Lightning. God, this was too much; Fang had just started and already she felt _so _close. Then all of a sudden Fang stopped thrusting and pulled her fingers out of Lightning.

Lightning whimpered, strengthening her grip on Fang's head. "What the hell Fang?"

"Don't worry Sunshine." Fang whispered into Light's ear before kneeling down on the floor in front of her.

"Dont worry abo-"

Before Lightning could finish Fang's tongue dived into Lightning's clit, sucking hard, earning a heavy moan and hair tugging from above. She could feel Lightning coming closer with each suck. Lightning's breathing started becoming erratic and she was losing feeling in her legs.

"Fuckkk Fang." Lightning breathed out heavily while squeezing her eyes shut.

Fang pulled away her mouth and replaced it with one finger pushing hard into Lightning, earning another curse. She was close, one more thrust would be enough to send Lightning over the edge.

A smirk grew on Fang's face as Lightning moaned out, dropping her body forward from the wall, riding out a wave of pleasure. Afterwards it took a few minutes before the soldier regained her breathing patterns and focus.

"You alright there love?" Fang questioned, holding Lightning up in an embrace.

"I'm fine." Lightning replied, pulling out of the embrace to reverse their positions again.

"Now it's your turn."

Lightning attacked Fang's lips, kissing her hard and roughly biting her lower lip. She pulled away for a quick second to start kissing down Fang's neck and collarbone, earning a heavy moan. While breaking the heated kiss with Fang, Lightning hooked her hands in the huntress' belt, unbuckling it and pushing it out of the way.

"Having fun?" Fang asked, leaning forward from the wall to nibble at Light's ear.

"I am. Now be a good girl, Fang." Lightning quietly growled while pulling Fang's sari out of the way to palm the front of the huntress' underwear.

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck, hissing through her teeth, "Fuck, Light just get _on_ already."

"Last time I checked, Fang, you were the one who's _on_ here." Lightning hissed into Fang's ear before pulling the huntress' panties down her thighs.

Lightning started stroking Fang, teasing her already aroused sex for a few seconds before thrusting a single finger in, receiving a hard bite on her ear. Lightning pumped in and out a few times before adding another finger into the mix, making Fang's hips buck forward, following the fingers' rhythm.

Just then, though, the bathroom door opened and a few footsteps could be heard.

"Vanille, I am telling you they went home already." Serah sighed out in frustration with the redhead.

"I have a feeling you are wrong. You saw them, Serah, they couldn't wait another minute!" Vanille replied, giggling and looking around the bathroom.

"Stay still." Lightning whispered into Fang's ear while slowly pulling her fingers out.

After a few minutes of Vanille and Serah kicking in stall doors did they finally give up and leave the movie theater's bathroom to go home for the evening.

"That was a _close_ call." Lightning exhaled while pulling up Fang's panties to fix them.

"That wasn't the only thing that was _close_ here, Sunshine, finish the job!" Fang hissed, grabbing Lightning's hand to guide it back to her clit.

"I'll finish you when we get home Fang. We already had a close call here, I don't want any more."

"Fine." Fang snapped while fixing her sari. While the huntress was fixing herself, Lightning gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving to the stall door. After the huntress was fixed up, Lightning opened the door to lead them out of the stall.

All the way to the car outside the movies Fang tried to feel Lightning up, but failed only meeting an outraged soldier.

"Could you cut that out for one minute while I try and get in the car!" Lightning hissed, trying to fit the key into the car lock.

"You like it, Sunshine, I know." Fang replied seductively, moving her hands down her girlfriend's waist.

After a few minutes of Lightning attempting to push Fang off her to get into the car did they finally make it into the car to drive home. All the way there, though, Fang kissed Lightning's cheek and ear, distracting the soldier from the road. It was a miracle in itself they made it home safe without running over a few pedestrians. Once again, though, when they made it to the door, Fang bothered the soldier to the brink of insanity.

"For the sake of Etro, Fang, stop for a second while I open the door!" Lightning grumbled, fidgeting with the keys in the lock. Again.

"But I like touching you, Sunshine." Fang grinned, feeling Light shudder from her kisses.

After a few more failed attempts Lightning was finally able to get the key into the lock and open the door. Once she stepped inside the house she threw Fang against the nearest wall and kissed her roughly. Then after having the huntress respond to the kiss by wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck did the soldier work on unbuckling her girlfriend's belt, stopping the kiss again.

"Did I ever express my happiness that Serah and Vanille finally moved out?" Fang moaned while threading her fingers through Lightning's silk hair.

"Did I ever express my desire for you to shut up?" Lightning sneered while pulling Fang's belt off completely to throw it somewhere.

Next Lightning slowly turned her attention to taking Fang's sari and bra off while slowly kissing her newly exposed skin. After a few minutes the huntress' chest was completely bare before her girlfriend. Lightning enjoyed the view for a quick second before closing back in to kiss and lick at Fang's collarbone, working her way down to her chest.

Fang leaned further into the wall, letting her head lay back "Dang Sunshine, not wasting any time, are you?"

Lightning chose not to reply but instead bite down on one of Fang's nipples. After a few minutes of playful teasing, Lightning worked her fingers down to the hem of Fang's panties. Lightning noticed her girlfriend was already dripping wet so she decided not to tease her any longer.

"Are you ready Fang?" Lightning purred while toying with Fang's panties.

"Just do it already! Etro Light if I have to-"

Before the huntress was finished Lightning pulled her panties down to slip a single finger into her. As before, Lightning started thrusting in and out a few times before adding another finger into the mix. Unlike before, though, Fang's hips didn't buck forward because Lightning kept her still against the wall. After a few thrusts, Fang's inner walls started to tighten, making it harder for the soldier to thrust.

"So close." Lightning whispered into Fang's ear before kissing her lips.

After one last thrust Lightning pulled her fingers out, letting Fang ride her orgasm. While waiting for Fang to finish, Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's back in an embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** I lost interest nearing the end... Sorry about that. For my first time writing smut though I don't think this is bad. Don't _expect_ anymore...

**Edit:** I am sorry Naramis I left a few of your beta notes in. To the readers (and Naramis) forgive me?

_-RoxyRoxas1313_


End file.
